


We're All Going To Hell

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [1]
Category: Cereal Mascots - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cursed Art, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Cursed, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Seriously, no kidding, this is art of Count Chocula fucking the Trix Rabbit. This is why I'm going to the Bad Place.
Relationships: Count Chocula/Trix Rabbit
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	We're All Going To Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).


End file.
